<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Loss and Grief by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370985">Loss and Grief</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Platonic Cuddling, Post-Canon, Post-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), could be interpreted as? maybe something more? ooh, sad lesbians, sonia is a grieving gay and i love her with all my heart, the sondam is platonic i guess but like</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 12:52:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>443</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370985</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sonia stood on the boardwalk, staring blankly at the cabin door before her. Loss and grief were never easy emotions, but God, they had never hit her like this. Never this hard. </p><p>-</p><p>“Tanaka? Ah- I’m sorry, I must have woken you,” she wiped her eyes and forced a hospitable smile. “Please don’t worry about me. I’m just...having trouble coming to terms with things. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Would you...like to visit my cabin?”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind, Sonia Nevermind &amp; Tanaka Gundham, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Loss and Grief</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>a super super short drabble - tanaka comforting sonia</p><p>also my first published work! criticism is so so so encouraged boys please. attack me. please.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had passed midnight hours before and the sky was sprinkled with stars, the light shining down on the ocean, the beach, the hotel. The members of Hope’s Peak’s 77th class were sleeping peacefully in their rooms, leaving the island completely silent, apart from the gentle waves washing back and forth close by. </p><p>Sonia stood on the boardwalk, staring blankly at the cabin door before her. Loss and grief were never easy emotions, but God, they had never hit her like this. Never this hard. </p><p>Chiaki was the sweetest and kindest and prettiest girl Sonia had ever had the honor of meeting and even now, after her ‘death’, the thought of her never seemed to leave Sonia’s mind. Her soft mauve hair and heavy eyelids, her loving smile and rosy cheeks—everything about her had once been so enchanting to Sonia. Now these details shook her to her core. Why was this so hard? Nanami had died before the program was ever created; her execution was her rightful fate. So why was it so hard? The Chiaki she knew never existed. In love with a computer program; head over heels for a ghost. Sonia’s hands trembled, then her arms, chest, legs, and she was on her knees in front of Chiaki’s door, tears streaming down her face.</p><p>“Miss Nevermind?” </p><p>Startled, Sonia rose her head to the figure before her, tall and sturdy, fully dressed in his trench coat and combat boots—a familiar sight.</p><p>“Tanaka? Ah- I’m sorry, I must have woken you,” she wiped her eyes and forced a hospitable smile. “Please don’t worry about me. I’m just...having trouble coming to terms with things. I’ll be fine.”</p><p>“Would you...like to visit my cabin?”</p><p>Sonia nodded, relieved by his understanding. Gundham could seem uncaring or unkind to others, but Sonia understood his warmth and he understood hers. </p><p>-</p><p>Sonia’s fingers gently smoothed the wrinkles in her nightgown as she sat on the sofa in Gundham’s cabin, her eyes red and cheeks wet. </p><p>“I really miss her.” Tanaka nodded silently.</p><p>“She cared so deeply for all of us,” she continued, lifting her gaze to meet his. “She never gave into despair, despite everything.</p><p>“I slept in her cabin once. The night after you died. She was always so sweet and gentle and I...I really loved her.” Sonia broke into a quiet sob, remembering Chiaki softly drooling on her chest, curled up into her that night. Tanaka’s arms wrapped around her and she cried. He was rugged and warm, strong and soft. </p><p>Loss and grief had never been easy emotions, but at least Sonia knew she wasn’t alone. She would never be alone.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope you all enjoyed this shit because I definitely did. </p><p>we're all just sad sad lesbians. trying to get along. doing our best.</p><p>have an amazing night please</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>